Only playing around
by BlueStar19
Summary: It's the day of love and Optimus does something special for his mates and son. They didn't expect what was to happen. For Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day all Transformers lovers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been thinking of this story for a while now. I just needed to plot it out. For the day of love. Happy Valentine's Day. G1.

Warnings: I won't spoil it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character.

* * *

Optimus woke up early. He went to the main room and got three large cubes. He poured special Energon into them and got ready for the day. Ironhide woke up to find Optimus wasn't in the berth. He looked over at Ratchet, who still slept soundly. Ironhide set out to the main room to find Optimus there. The weapons' specialist smirked and stalked toward his leader.

"Morning my love," said Optimus and pulled Ironhide close to him.

"Morning Prime," said Ironhide. "What's all this for?"

"Well, today is the day of love that the humans call Valentine's Day. I just thought that I would make you and Ratchet something special," said Optimus and kissed Ironhide.

"Do I get any love?" asked Ratchet as he walked out of their shared room.

"Come here," said Optimus. He pulled the medic into his arms and kissed him.

"Get a room," their son Quickshot said as he covered his optics is disgust. His red and grey body shone in the light of the room.

"Why would we do that?" asked Ironhide.

"Because that's just gross," said Quickshot.

"You won't be saying that when you're older," said Ratchet.

"Alright, come get your special Energon. Then we can have some fun," said Optimus.

The small family drank their Energon and prepared for the day. Quickshot ran out the door and to the computer; Teletraan 1. He saw two guns on the console. One was his and the other, well he didn't know. He grabbed what he thought was his gun. Ironhide came out and picked up his son.

"Sire, where are we going?" asked Quickshot.

"Somewhere special," Ironhide answered.

"Is it the place where you, daddy, and Carrier went after you bonded?" asked Quickshot.

"It sure is," said Ironhide. "Now let's go. And once we get back, we can play a game."

"Yay," Quickshot said and headed outside.

Optimus transformed and Ironhide put their son into his trailer. Ratchet and Ironhide transformed and headed out. They came to a forest with a lake and trees surrounding the clearing. The Decepticons wouldn't be able to see them. Optimus parked and let his son out. The three mates transformed and watched Quickshot look around with wonder.

"This place is beautiful," said Quickshot.

"Indeed it is," said Ratchet.

"And over there is where we made you. That night was the best one once we found out that we had created you," said Optimus.

"Carrying wasn't so bad the first few months. We would come here and it wasn't until late one night that you kicked," said Ratchet.

The family settled in and the three creators watched Quickshot run and play around. Ironhide laughed and was tackled. Quickshot pinned his Sire down and the other two laughed quietly.

"Quit ya laughin' and help me get him," said Ironhide.

"Come here Quickshot," said Ratchet.

"Yes Carrier," said Quickshot and made his way over. Ratchet grabbed his son and started to tickle him. "Carrier, stop it. That tickles."

"That's the whole point," said Ratchet.

*hours later*

"Alright, it's time to head back," said Optimus.

"Yay, this means that we can play hide 'n' seek. Right Sire?" asked Quickshot.

"You bet ya," said Ironhide. "I bet that I can find you this time and take you down."

"No, I'll take you down. Just don't forget to grab your toy gun," said Quickshot.

"What?" asked Optimus.

"I'm teaching him to hide and attack. We use little lights, not bullets," Ironhide reassured.

Soon, they arrived back at base. Quickshot got "his" gun ready and hid. Ironhide was looking for hours. Teletraan alerted the Autobots of Decepticon spies in the _Ark_. Ironhide looked harder and got Optimus and a few others to help look for their son. The Decepticons could capture him and take him to Megatron. They all split up and looked around.

Quickshot looked around the hallways for his Sire. He didn't realize that the situation was real. He heard his name being called various times. He learned never to answer. It was all part of the game. The young bot peered around the corner and spotted his dad walking in his direction. He got the gun ready and aimed.

"Quickshot, where are you?" asked Optimus. He heard a gun cock and got his own gun ready. There could be a Decepticon nearby.

Quickshot jumped out and fired. A bullet zipped through the air and hit the leader right underneath his windshields on his chest, right in the center.

Optimus saw his son jump out and was about to say something when he felt pain in his most fatal area. A servo went to the wound. Optimus looked down and moved his servo slightly to see it covered in Energon. He shakily looked up at his son, and watched as he dropped the gun in shock. Another bullet fired when the gun hit the ground. The bullet pierced Optimus' abdomen and out his back. It ricocheted off a wall and went through his back and shattered his fuel tanks. Optimus stumbled backwards before dropping his own gun as he fell.

Ironhide was nearby. He heard a gun fire twice and then a loud thud. He ran toward the sound and turned the corner to find his son. He looked further and ran to Optimus' side.

"Prime!" Ironhide shouted and ran to his side. He lifted up his helm slightly and shook him a bit. "Prime respond!"

Optimus looked up at the ceiling and didn't respond to anything Ironhide said or did. Energon gushed out rapidly and pooled underneath the Autobot leader. Ironhide called to Jazz and Prowl. The two quickly came and saw their leader covered in Energon and not responding. Jazz ran over to Quickshot and knelt down in front of him. He shook the small bot's shoulders to break the trans.

"Quickshot, snap out of it," said Jazz sternly and watched as Quickshot looked at him. "That's it. Now what happened?"

"I was just playing with Sire. I thought that everyone else was playing so I didn't answer anyone. I saw dad and then fired my gun," said Quickshot. "I didn't realize that there was bullets in it. There's only suppose to be a little light. I didn't mean to shoot him. It was an accident."

"Ironhide, get over here," said Jazz and picked up the gun as Ironhide made his way over. "Is this the gun that you were working on a few weeks ago?"

"I was wondering where it was. It was suppose to be for Quickshot so that he can have one that looks like his toy gun. I didn't know where I had put it," said Ironhide. He went back over to Optimus to try and stop the Energon flow. "We'll talk later about this."

Ratchet received a comm. link from Ironhide and got all of the items he would need. First Aid followed closely as the two ran to Optimus' location. Ratchet froze when he saw Optimus on the ground. Ironhide was covered in Energon as he tried to stop the flow. It only slowed down. Quickshot began to cry hard and hugged Jazz.

"Ironhide, keep pressure on that wound! Aid, you get the monitor ready. I need to know what his sparkrate is," said Ratchet and scanned the damage. "Awe slag, he's in shock. How's his sparkrate?"

"It's dropping fast," First Aid replied. "Scrap that, he just flat lined!"

"Give me the shock pads," Ratchet ordered. "Ironhide, stand back. Aid, am I clear?"

"You are clear," said First Aid and watched as Ratchet pounded the shock pads on his leader's chest. "Nothing."

Ratchet tried various times and got the same results. He turned up the power and tried one more time. If it didn't work, then Optimus would be lost.

"We got him back," said First Aid.

"Ironhide, help me move him onto the stretcher. I need to preform surgery if we want him to survive," said Ratchet with urgency.

Ironhide lifted Optimus up and carefully laid him on the stretcher. Ratchet and First Aid ran to the medibay and locked everyone out. Jazz went to Ironhide, who stood outside of the medibay, with the gun and a crying Quickshot in his arm.

"Here Ironhide," said Jazz and handed Quickshot over. "What do we do with the weapon?"

"Go put it in the weapons room and lock it up," said Ironhide as Quickshot snuggled into his chest.

Three days past and Ratchet came out. He was covered in his patient's Energon. Ironhide looked up and walked over to Ratchet. Ratchet shook slightly and hugged Ironhide. The action scared Ironhide and he softly kissed the top of Ratchet's helm.

"Is he-" Ironhide asked.

"He's alive. He was shot in his fatal point and had his fuel tanks shattered," said Ratchet and started to cry. "I just about lost him so many times. I don't know if he will survive. The wounds were so fatal."

"Shhhh, he's going to survive. I know it," said Ironhide, unaware that Quickshot peeked around the corner and was watching and listening to everything.

"And what if he doesn't? Then what do we do? The war will end and the Decepticons will win. I can't lose him. Not now," said Ratchet and continued to cry.

"Let's go to him and talk to him," said Ironhide and walked with Ratchet inside.

Optimus laid on a med. berth with a bandage wrapped around his wounds. He looked peaceful. The spark monitor gave a slow beep. Optimus breathed slowly as the two went over to his side. Ironhide took off his mask to reveal the scarred face. He bent down and gently kissed his mate. Ratchet did the same and continued to cry.

"Come back to us Optimus, please," Ratchet pleaded.

"You can do it Prime," said Ironhide. "We need you."

Optimus stirred a bit and onlined his very dim optics. He managed to turn his helm to look at his mates.

"Quick...shot," Optimus managed to barely say.

"He's here," said Ratchet.

Quickshot made his way over. He went next to his father's side and big tears formed.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean to shoot you. I didn't realize that it wasn't my toy gun," said Quickshot with the tears flowing freely now.

"Shhh... you didn't... know," Optimus whispered and brought a servo up and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry. Everything... will be... alright."

"No it won't dad. You're dying. And it's all my fault," said Quickshot. "I can understand if you all hate me."

"Don't... hate you... still love... you," Optimus gasped. "Stop blaming... yourself please. I... love you... all."

"We love you too," said Ratchet.

"Ratchet... please let... me go," Optimus pleaded. "I leave... the Matrix... to Ultra Mag-"

The spark monitor produced the long eerie beep. Optimus' optics went out and his body turned grey and cold. Quickshot cried hard with Ratchet. Ironhide let a few tears go. Ratchet got the equipment out and let his mate rest in peace. Quickshot kept muttering that it was all his fault. They buried their leader the next day. Ultra Magnus became Prime and Megatron surrendered. Neither side won. Megatron saw in a vision that Optimus was his long lost brother; Orion Pax. He mourned with his brother's mates and son. Cybertron was rebuilt and Optimus was taken their to be buried by his and Megatron's creators.

A/N: Alright, done. Only a one-shot if you wish it to be. If you want more, I can do it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright guest. I'll do more. I'm just the tragic, violent, death loving kind of person. I'll bring him back for you and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Only my character(s).

"I miss dad," Quickshot stated.

"I know you do," said a sparked Ratchet.

"I'm going out for a while," said Quickshot and quickly left.

"I'm worried that he will harm himself one of these days," said Ratchet as he placed a servo on his swollen abdomen.

"Don't stress out too much. We don't want the sparkling to be in danger. Especially since you will be sparking soon," said Ironhide and kissed his mate.

"I know 'Hide. I just fear that he still blames himself," said Ratchet.

Quickshot walked to his father's grave. He spotted Megatron there on his knees. Quickshot could hear Megatron beg for his brother to return. The youngling walked up and gave Megatron a hug. Megatron wiped the tears away and looked at his brother's son. He gave a weak smile.

"You know, sometimes I see him in my dreams. Back when he was young Orion Pax," said Megatron. "Before he was remade and forced to work at the docks. I believed that they had killed him. Then Optimus Prime came along and there was no one left to tell me where he was."

"I'm sorry to hear that Uncle. I still feel guilt for shooting him. I truly didn't mean it," said Quickshot.

"No one can foresee the future young one," Megatron stated. "At least he is in peace. Come, let's take you to my place and I'll tell you about your father."

*later that night at the grave*

A soft golden light made its way into the coffin. Optimus' optics onlined and he sat up. He shook his helm and looked around to find himself on Cybertron. He looked to the skies to see all of the stars. Optimus got up and followed his instincts to Ratchet's medibay.

Ratchet was cursing and yelling in pain. The sparkling was almost here. Ironhide stood by Ratchet as the sparkling finally came. A loud cry was heard and Ratchet fell back onto the berth. He smiled as First Aid wrapped up the sparkling and handed her to Ironhide. She kind of looked like Optimus. Her red and blue coloration shined brightly and white specks covered her body. The young femme opened up her purple optics.

"She's beautiful," said Ironhide just as Optimus walked into the room to find his mates.

"Her name should be Starhigh," said Ratchet.

"I like it," said Ironhide. "If only Prime were here to see us."

"I am Ironhide," said Optimus. His mate didn't hear him. "Ironhide, Ratchet."

"I feel him 'Hide," said Ratchet. "He's here with us."

Optimus' body went to solid and Ratchet smiled as he saw his mate.

"Optimus," Ratchet breathed.

"I'm here Ratchet," said Optimus and went up to kiss his mate.

"Meet our new daughter," said Ironhide and handed the sparkling over.

"Hello Starhigh," said Optimus. "I missed you two so much. Where is Quickshot?"

"He left somewhere hours ago. He hasn't returned yet," said Ironhide.

Quickshot and Megatron headed back to Quickshot's home. No one was there and Quickshot got worried when he was black oil on the floor mixed in with Energon. Megatron found a note and handed it to Quickshot, who quickly read it.

"Let's go," said Quickshot.

The two headed to the medibay and walked into the room that First Aid sent them to. Quickshot shook his helm when he saw his father standing there with his new sibling. Megatron walked up to Optimus and gently touched his facemask.

"Brother, is it truly you?" asked Megatron.

"Indeed Megatron. I'm here now," said Optimus and looked at Quickshot. He handed his new daughter to Megatron and went up to his son.

"Daddy," Quickshot said.

"I'm here son. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon," said Optimus and was taken off guard when his son hugged him tightly. Optimus hugged back and let a few tears go.

"I missed you so much daddy," Quickshot cried.

"I missed you too," said Optimus.

"I'm sorry that I shot you," said Quickshot.

"Shh, that's in the past. What matters right now is that I'm here," said Optimus.

Megatron handed Starhigh to Ironhide and went up to Optimus. He hugged him and looked into those bright blue optics. Megatron felt pain in his chest and he slowly started to fade out of existence.

"Brother, my mission is complete now. I enjoyed being your brother," said Megatron before he completely faded.

"Brother," Optimus whispered.

*weeks later*

"My helm," Megatron muttered. He looked around to find himself in his berthroom.

"Lord Megatron, good to see you awake," said Shockwave as he came in with Energon.

"What happened?" asked Megatron. "I'm suppose to be resting in peace. My mission is complete."

"Yes, but Vector Sigma gave you another mission. Enjoy life and be with your family," said Shockwave.

"And will I be able to rest?" asked Megatron.

"When you have had enough of life, then yes you can have peace," said Shockwave.

"I will enjoy my time. I won't be wanting peace for a long time," said Megatron and went to his brother.

He knocked on the door. Ratchet opened it and let Megatron in.

"Where's Optimus?" asked Megatron.

"In the berth. He won't eat or respond," said Ratchet. "He believes that you are dead."

Megatron nodded and walked into the room with Energon.

"Good morning Orion," said Megatron.

"Megatron?" asked Optimus and looked to see his brother standing there. "You came back."

"I have one more mission," said Megatron. "That is to enjoy life and be with my family. I can rest when I want to."

"I hope that it won't be too short. I want you in my life," said Optimus.

"I do not plan on leaving anytime soon," said Megatron and handed over the Energon. "Now drink your Energon Orion."


End file.
